


Alternative Meeting

by fringeperson



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Old Fic, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: As part of an older-sibling-sympathy thing, Kagome distances herself from InuYasha a bit upon finding out that he has an older brother. This leaves the older brother just a little impressed.~Originally posted in '12
Kudos: 27





	Alternative Meeting

“It's good to see you too," the man, er _demon_ , InuYasha called 'Sesshoumaru' said. Then he smiled, just a very little bit. "Little brother."

" _Brother_?" Kagome very nearly yelped. "Actually, that explains a lot," she decided, staring flatly at the half-demon she was standing just behind. It certainly explained why she felt like she was dealing with Souta half the time she was actually in InuYasha's company. Little brothers really _were_ all alike.

"A human," Sesshoumaru observed.

At the same time, InuYasha twisted his head around and demanded: "What do you mean by 'that explains a lot'?"

Kagome shook her head and held up her hands in front of her. "Nope, not getting involved. This is _clearly_ a sibling matter, and I know I get annoyed any time I'm interrupted from beating up _my_ little brother. I'm going to wait by the Bone Eater's Well. Either of you come and get me when you're finished," she said, waving to both of them as she turned and walked away from the, in her mind, _imminent_ confrontation.

She heard only one thing clearly before she was too far to hear anything that wasn't yelled – and InuYasha seemed more inclined towards growling lowly at the moment.

"Perhaps not all humans are as foolish as this Sesshoumaru had previously believed."

For some reason, that made Kagome smile.


End file.
